The Forgotten Luncheon
by dscholder6
Summary: Just a bit of fluff because I love Daisy so much
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any downton abbey characters. They belong to the awesome Julian Fellowes. **A/N**: For all intents and purposes of this story, there is a special room in downton where the cook makes the chicken and pudding. This is my first fanfic here and I would appriciate any kind of reviews :)

* * *

><p>"Daisy! Get in here!" Mrs. Patmore called. Daisy rushed towards the voice in the back room, and found Mrs. Patmore roasting a chicken. Several military friends of Lord Grantham were coming to Downton tonight to discuss the war, and everything had to be perfect. Mrs. Patmore was even trying some new recipes, which made her all the more stressed.<p>

Daisy took a quick glance at a nearby clock. It was 12:00; the time Mrs. Patmore usually starts preparing luncheon. "Mrs. Patmore, shouldn't you be –"

"I should be sending you to the kitchen to get me the salt!" Daisy scurried away, for fear of being scolded. As she reached for salt, she noticed a few receipt cards on the counter. Judging by their titles – a sandwich, a tart, and a sort of cake – she assumed they were for luncheon. She grabbed them along with the salt.

"Mrs. Patmore, are these –"

"Blast it, girl! Don't burn yourself! You don't know what you're doing here! I'll call if I need you again." Daisy knew how much Mrs. Patmore needed to focus. If things went wrong tonight it could cost her her job. She left for the kitchen again.

She scanned the receipt cards. They were all familiar to her after working for two years under Mrs. Patmore's direction. She glanced up at the clock. 12:05. She looked back at the receipt cards. Well, if Mrs. Patmore wasn't going to start them, she might as well.

Daisy followed the receipt directly. She was careful to do everything as Mrs. Patmore would have. Three-fourths a tablespoon of this, a cup of that…

William wandered into the kitchen. When he saw only Daisy, he figured she was tending the fire. He knew she shouldn't be that busy, as he had heard Mrs. Patmore yell at her to go away. So, when he saw she was putting this and that in a pot, he had to ask, "What are you doing?"

Without looking up, Daisy responded, "Well, Mrs. Patmore's so focused on dinner that I thought I might as well start luncheon for her." William nodded. He wanted to say something about how she looked like she knew exactly what she was doing, but he remembered there was silver to polish. He probably would have botched up his words anyway.

"Daisy! Where are you! I need the stuffing!" Mrs. Patmore yelled. Daisy made sure the range was set to right and grabbed the stuffing. "Daisy!"

"Right here Mrs. Patmore!" she said.

Mrs. Patmore sighed. "Now take this salt back. And careful around the pudding!"

Daisy nodded and suddenly noticed the clock. 12:45. "But Mrs. Patmore –"

"Go on!" The girl went back to the kitchen. Was Mrs. Patmore ever going to make luncheon? Or would she have to do it all herself? She glanced at the cake receipt card on the counter. Well, now she had the teaspoon of salt.

1:35. After noticing that the correct amount of time had passed, Daisy tasted the berry tart filling. She made a face. She must have done something wrong. This tasted like…well Daisy hadn't tasted much in her days. She checked the receipt card. No, everything looked in order. Her eyes scanned the kitchen. Surely something could make this horrid thing taste better. Finally she landed on the sugar. Of course!

Two tablespoons of sugar and a quarter cup of cream later the tart filling was ready. William peeked in the kitchen again. "Mrs. Patmore still consumed with the chicken?"

"Aye," Daisy responded, "She still hasn't even mentioned the luncheon."

William stuck his finger in the berry tart for a taste. "Well, you seem to be doing a pretty good job by yourself," he ventured.

Daisy smiled up at him. When she noticed what he was doing, she slapped his hand playfully. "That's for upstairs, you fool. They don't want silver polish in their food." She sighed. The servant's luncheon isn't even started yet."

"I would offer to help, but –"

"William!" Mr. Carson called. Daisy snickered at the opportune timing. William simpered and followed the call.

"Daisy!" Daisy put the cake in the oven just as her name was called.

"Coming Mrs. Patmore!" The girl arrived at the back room as quickly as she could.

"Take this chicken and put it in the big pot with this broth I prepared. It needs to simmer for at least five hours. Not high heat, mind you. Keep the setting on low."

Daisy remembered the cake. "But Mrs. Patmore, I've got –"

"Get on with it girl!" Daisy looked at the clock again. 2:00. Luncheon was in two hours and Mrs. Patmore still didn't realize it.

"Mrs. Patmore, when are you –"

"I need to focus on this pudding, Daisy! So get that chicken on the range!" Daisy just nodded and walked out of the room.

The chicken was set correctly (or so Daisy hoped), the berry tarts were done, the sandwiches were almost done, the cake was baking…the servants still needed something to eat. Daisy knew the receipts she had used were far too fancy for a servant's meal. What did she usually have for luncheon?

Scones. Small sandwiches. Tea. She looked around the kitchen. Where did Mrs. Patmore keep the receipts?

Two hours later, the upstairs luncheon was completely done. The servant's luncheon would take another hour, but they wouldn't be eating it for another hour anyway. The chicken was still sitting in the pot, and Mrs. Patmore hadn't called in a while. Daisy walked into the servant's hall to rest a moment.

Mr. Carson came into the hall and turned to her. "They're ready to eat. Where's the luncheon?" Daisy scurried into the kitchen and brought out three trays, one after the other. William took the last two (Thomas being gone he always got the extra work) and mouthed "good job." Either that or "ka-chow." Daisy wasn't very good at reading lips. She smiled nonetheless and went back to the kitchen to finish up the servant's meal.

The scones weren't quite right. Of course, Daisy always thought they tasted rather bland. She surveyed the kitchen. Butter caught her eye. That should do it.

As soon as she added it, Mrs. Patmore was calling again. "This pudding needs some more of that dried apple!" She glanced around the kitchen. What dried apples? "Hurry up, girl!" Daisy started to get nervous. Did she accidentally use the dried apples in the luncheon? She looked in and out of cupboards. "Are you alive, Daisy?"

"Where are they, Mrs. Patmore?" She frantically opened drawers.

"Oh, they're right here!" Mrs. Patmore exclaimed, coming into the kitchen. She grabbed a basket of dried apples that were right near the door. Of course! Daisy had put them there this morning. All the excitement over the last few hours had made her forget.

Mrs. Patmore exited the kitchen by way of the servant's hall. Almost all the servants were there, expecting luncheon. Mrs. Patmore was heading towards the back room when Miss O'Brien asked, "And where's our food?"

The cook stopped. She turned around slowly. Her shock that she had forgotten luncheon soon turned into anger, which of course was aimed at Daisy. "I don't know why that girl didn't tell me! I was focused on the chicken, you see, and –"

Just then, Daisy arrived with a tray of food. She came back with another, and finally tea. A few servants started eating, but most just started at Daisy and Mrs. Patmore, not knowing what to think of this. "You were so busy," Daisy began. "I tried to tell you but you need dinner perfect tonight, I know, and when it was noon I –"

"What did you put in this?" Branson asked, interrupting her. He was holding a half-eaten scone in his hand.

"Lots of butter," Daisy responded nervously. "And salt."

Branson smiled. "It's really good." The other servants began to eat and made appropriate noises that meant they were pleased with the meal. Daisy smiled proudly and Mrs. Patmore just stood there in shock.

William came in then, and turned immediately to Daisy. "You've been summoned after you're done eating."

"What did you do?" Mrs. Patmore asked angrily. If this girl cost her her job…

"She cooked well," William responded, as though it was the most normal thing in the world for a kitchen maid to cook well for His Lordship. "They said to tell Mrs. Patmore it was exceptionally delicious today, and I said that I believe Daisy made it, and then they were shocked and asked to see her after she was done eating."

Daisy was so shocked she could hardly manage a smile. "They said it was good?"

"You made the luncheon for upstairs?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Well Mrs. Patmore was so busy and –"

"If they liked it, what's the harm?" Branson asked, helping himself to another scone. No one seemed to have an argument for this. Mrs. Patmore went to the back room and everyone silently agreed to not disturb her for another week. Everyone also agreed (not so silently) that Daisy was a phenomenal cook. Daisy was thrilled.

"You asked to see Daisy, m'lord?" William said, entering the library. His Lordship was at the desk, and Her Ladyship was sitting in a sofa.

"Yes. Do show her in." William motioned for Daisy to enter. She wiped her hands on her dress one more time. Never had she been spoken to by a Lord, much less the one that determined if she continued her job. William gave her hand an inconspicuous reassuring squeeze before he left the room.

"So Daisy, we understand you were the one who cooked the delicious luncheon today."

"Y-yes, m'lord," Daisy stuttered.

"Well first of all, it was very good." This helped ease Daisy's nervousness a bit and she smiled momentarily. "Is there anything wrong with Mrs. Patmore?"

"No, m'lord. You see, she was very concerned with dinner and I think she might have just forgot so I made it for her."

"How old are you, Daisy?" Her Ladyship asked.

"I-I'm 17, m'lady. But I'll be 18 in December."

"That will do," Her Ladyship responded, more to herself than anyone else.

"You see, Daisy," His Lordship continued, coming over to her, "Her Ladyship and I were thinking that we could use you as a cook when Mrs. Patmore, well, is no longer able to function as a cook. Her eyesight cannot be completely recovered, we understand. And with this recent display of forgetfulness, well…"

Her Ladyship spoke again. "We were thinking of giving you a trial. You could be cook for a day, see how it works out. Is Friday convenient? No one will be visiting then."

Daisy could scarce believe her luck. "Of course, m'lady. Thank you." Instead of being fired, she now had a secure job for the rest of her life if she wanted it.

"Be sure you clear it with Mrs. Hughes," Her Ladyship added. "And Mrs. Patmore."

"Of course, m'lady," Daisy responded, now grinning from ear to ear.

"William," His Lordship called. The footman entered. "Show Daisy back downstairs please."

As soon as Daisy was back in the servant's hall, all eyes were on her. William squeezed her hand again, though it was not to give Daisy encouragement, for she certainly did not need it. "They said I'm to be cook when Mrs. Patmore leaves, and I'm going to be cook for the day on Friday!" Luckily, Mrs. Patmore was not here to hear this. Daisy would not have cared anyway. A cook! Imagine that!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! And I added more William. They are just so cute together! And plus, I'm not a big cook (let alone Edwardian cooking) so making Daisy cook all the time is kind of...awkward.

* * *

><p>Daisy cautiously entered the kitchen. Today was her day as trial cook. Mrs. Patmore hadn't been too keen on it, but Mrs. Hughes saw no problem with it. Housekeepers outrank cooks for any issue.<p>

She wiped her sweaty hands on her dress. She hadn't even begun and already she felt nervous! It was strange, not having to wake anyone up or lay any fires. The understanding was that if Daisy was cook, she would not be able to perform her duties as kitchen maid. So one of the scullery maids – a Welsh girl named Anwen – was promoted to kitchen maid for the day.

After a few minutes of Daisy collecting receipt cards, Anwen came in the kitchen to feed the fire. Daisy nodded to her. Anwen was awfully quiet, until you got to know her. According to the scullery maids, she was the most talkative, but she never talked to anyone besides the scullery maids. Daisy was grateful for the silence; she needed to focus.

The first thing she had to do was make the servant's breakfast and the biscuits for the biscuit jars. She had decided yesterday on making some sort of oatmeal. Not that it was really a choice. They always ate oatmeal. Get some water boiling first, and then get the dry ingredients for the biscuits.

Mrs. Patmore poked her head in the door, and noticed Daisy boiling some water. "Good, you've started. You're going to have hard work today." Daisy nodded. She realized how upset this probably made Mrs. Patmore. They were already talking about her replacement, and the replacement was a kitchen maid no less.

"Yes Mrs. Patmore. You've taught me that," Daisy replied, smiling. It was true. If she learned one thing about Mrs. Patmore's complaining and ordering about, it was that cooking was a lot of work. And that cooks have a short fuse.

"Be sure you don't add the oats till the water's really boiling." Daisy nodded again, putting flour in a bowl. "And those biscuits are always cooked on low, mind you." Daisy added some salt. "And the pork is in the freezer for dinner. Be sure to –"

"I think she's got it, Mrs. Patmore," Anwen suddenly said, putting an end to Mrs. Patmore's rambling. Daisy smiled sympathetically. Actually she hadn't minded the rambling; it reminded her that everything was still the same. She was still kitchen maid, and Mrs. Patmore still gave orders.

Mrs. Patmore ignored Anwen, but changed the subject. "I'll still be organizing tomorrow's meal, so you won't know what it's really like to be cook. You'll get a break between breakfast and luncheon." Mrs. Patmore scoffed. "Fancy that." With that, the cook left.

"Well, at least she gets a day off," Anwen said, more to herself. Daisy turned to reply that it was difficult to watch your job being taken away, but Anwen had already left. All the better, Daisy guessed. She started to stir some sugar in with the flour and salt. Then the range needed to be turned up for the water. She almost turned to ask Mrs. Patmore how high she should turn it up. _Silly girl. You are cook today. And the range should be on high._

Today was going to be an interesting day.

William had woken up extra early to see if he could help Daisy at all. Not that he was a cook in any sense of the word, but he liked to help. Help Daisy, really. He seemed to have a growing soft spot for her. William was glad Thomas wasn't around to tell him to "man up." Not that Thomas, seeing how he was inclined, had any right to tell him so.

William walked into the kitchen to find Daisy hard at work. She seemed to be making oatmeal. He inwardly cringed. _Please, Daisy. Make that blasted oatmeal taste better._

Daisy noticed William before he could say anything. "Aren't you supposed to be changing tablecloths and such?"

"Well, I still have some time. I wanted to see if you needed any help." Daisy smiled. How thoughtful of him!

Before she could respond, Anwen came in the kitchen. "I'm her help for the day." The girl grinned to herself. "Kitchen maid! Won't mum be proud!" William realized how much  
>Anwen could use the experience, and he couldn't help but be disappointed. Daisy gave him a sad smile.<p>

"Well…tablecloths," William said, trying to escape an awkward situation. He went upstairs. _You fool. You should have told her about the oatmeal._

But Daisy knew without being told. Once the oatmeal seemed done, she tried it. It tasted like it usually did, which was extremely blah. Hesitantly, she looked around the kitchen. Should she really be adding her own things to receipts when it was her first day as trial cook? Well, she had added things last time and everyone loved it.

"Can I do anything?" Anwen asked eagerly.

"Could you get me the sugar?" Daisy said in response.

The upstairs breakfast had been served. Finally. Cooking was hard work. Daisy sat at the servant's table with Mrs. Patmore and Anwen to eat some breakfast. She'd had a little before she started, but she had been too nervous to eat much.

"Hard work, isn't it?" Mrs. Patmore said, not looking up from the menu she was planning.

"It is," Daisy replied, eagerly eating her oatmeal.

Just then William came into the servant's hall. He noticed Daisy eating. "Oh, you're busy."

"Not really," she responded, wiping oatmeal off her cheek. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping you could get me some of the hot mash for the horses. Carson's seemed to have moved it, and Dragon's been having a tough time lately."

"I'll get it," Anwen said, quickly jumping up from the table. "What is it?"

"I know where it is," Daisy said, rising. "It won't take a moment." She headed into the kitchen, William following.

William watched as Daisy pulled various things from cupboards, looking for the mash. "So how did you manage to get time off?"

"Well, Mrs. Patmore's still cook tomorrow, so she's fixing the menu now." Daisy pulled the mash from the cupboard. "Here you are. You need hot water to mash it with?"

"Yes, actually," William said, pleased she remembered. She turned away from him to the kitchen sink. William stared at her. _Isn't she pretty._ An idea, somewhat daring, had just come to his head. _Do it. Do it before you get too scared._ "Daisy, seeing as you have some time off, would you like to come to the stables with me?"

Daisy straightened at this. She shut off the water before the bowl overflowed. Should she go? She knew it was improper to be going somewhere chaperoned, but she could trust William, right? And it wasn't like she had anything to do for the next hour anyway. "I'd like that." She put the bowl of hot water on the counter and smiled at William. Saying that made her feel so independent. And a bit like Lady Sybil.

He began to mash the mash or whatever it was. She kept on smiling. She was going to the stables alone with William.

* * *

><p>Actual plot to come... :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: This is something both William and I are more confident about :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Daisy walked down the lane, side by side with William. She kept looking at the ground and thinking of the warning look Mrs. Patmore had sent her before she set out. Then she would glance at William and all would be forgotten.<p>

William similarly avoided eye contact with Daisy. It felt…inappropriate somehow. He focused on the mash his was holding, pretending to watch it and make sure it didn't fall. Well, he was making sure it didn't fall. Not that it would.

"I've actually never seen many horses up close before," Daisy said, breaking the silence.

"You haven't?" William said, astonished. Growing up on a farm, he was constantly around horses.

"I grew up in Ripon," she said. "We walked everywhere we needed to go. And now I'm kitchen maid, which involves staying inside all day."

When they got inside the stables, the first thing Daisy noticed was the smell. Her nose crinkled up. "What is that?"

"Poop, mainly," William said, nonchalantly. "And musty hay." He turned to Daisy as he spoke to her, naturally. Her nose was still crinkled up. William couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Daisy asked, noticing that William was staring at her.

"You nose crinkled up," he said. "It made you look –" He paused for lack of words. Daisy looked at him expectantly. "– cute." Daisy smiled. She had never been called "cute" before, much less by someone like William.

William smiled back, until he remembered the mash in his hand. _Get in control of this situation, William_. "Well, Dragon's right here."

The couple walked down a few stall doors. The first thing Daisy noticed about horses was that they were _big_. Much bigger that she thought. And there was still that smell.

William started to feel more confident. Horses were his forte. He always felt more at home in the stables than he did waiting at table. And he was excited to show Daisy – apparently she didn't know anything about horses.

"Here he is!" William stopped in front of a stall with big, black horse. He clucked to it. Daisy instinctively moved back. "Don't worry, he won't bite you." William put the mash inside the stall on a little holder. "We'll leave him be to eat." William smiled at Daisy, who was still hesitant about the animals. "Come on, there are others that aren't quite as frightening as him."

The two walked along the stables and William pointed out various horses. "That's Diamond, Lady Mary's horse, and that's Oscar, Lynch's horse…" Until they came to a horse named Butterbell. "I don't know who this one belongs to," William said. He clucked and the horse came over. "But she's the nicest of the bunch." Daisy was less frightened of the horses now, but still didn't know what to do when one came over to you.

"Do we feed her or something?"

"You can just pet her, if you like." William started to stroke Butterbell's neck. Daisy reached out at arm's length. "No, you have to get closer. They know if you're afraid, and then they get afraid."

"You mean she'll charge me?" Daisy had heard more than one horror story about a person getting charged by a horse.

"Not with a stall door in front of her," William responded confidently, pointing to the aforesaid door. He reached out and took Daisy's hand to bring her closer to Butterbell. Even when she was close enough, he still held her hand. It felt…nice, for lack of better words.

Daisy didn't want to let go of his hand, either. She liked the warmth of his hand in hers. She couldn't remember ever having someone hold her hand like that before, much less someone like William.

But she did, after recalling the look Mrs. Patmore had given her. She reached up instead to pat Butterbell's nose. "Like this?"

"Not on the nose," William responded confidently.

"Why not?" Daisy asked, moving to pat the animal's neck.

"They don't like it as much. It's…uncomfortable, I guess. I mean, how would you like it if someone…" At this, he reached out and quickly stroked Daisy's nose.

Electric was the only word that came to Daisy's mind to describe the feeling of William touching her face. It didn't make much sense – she hardly knew how electricity worked, but that was what she thought of. _I would like it very much,_ she silently responded to his question, as a smile spread across her face.

William was similarly taken aback. Why had he just touched Daisy's face? He had got so wound up in explaining about horses that he just forgot himself. But it had felt very…electric. Was that even the word to use? And why was that a good thing? But Daisy was smiling.

"Perhaps we ought to go now," he suggested. "We need to get you back in time to make luncheon." _And before I do something else weird._

Daisy nodded, but her smile had vanished. She would be content just to spend the whole day in the stables with William. Even if she didn't like the smell or the horses much.

On the way back, there was an awkward silence which Daisy decided to fill. "I'd like to do that again sometime." She smiled encouragingly at William.

"I'd like that too," he said, his whole face brightening. "When's your half-day off?"

"Monday."

"Drat. Mine's Thursday." The two of them pondered this issue for a moment. "Well, I usually go after I'm done the day's work, but only for a few minutes. I doubt Mr. Lynch would mind if you tagged along."

"That sounds alright. What day?" As soon as she had said this, she realized it would be at night. _Foolish girl! What are you thinking?_ But William looked so happy right now and she didn't want to spoil that. A smile suited him. And she could trust William.

"How about tomorrow?"

"That sounds fine." The couple smiled at each other and thought various thoughts until they reached the house. Daisy thought the walk to the stable was much too short. She only had a short time to think that before she realized the smell in the air.

William noticed it too. "What do you think that is?"

"I don't know," Daisy responded, as she walked toward the kitchen. It seemed to get stronger. That couldn't be good.

She entered the kitchen to find smoke. Lots of it. And Anwen furiously trying to put out a fire on the range. Panicking, Daisy tried to help by pouring water on the fire. When William came in, he ran to find a blanket, but all he could find was a table cloth, and threw it over the flames. As the oxygen to the fire was gone, the flames were put out.

"Electrical fires shouldn't have water put on them," he said, still panting somewhat from his run. Then both Daisy and William turned to look at Anwen.

The girl stared at the floor. "I guess I ruined the soup."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry this is so short. I felt like the stable scene should be another chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Daisy went over to the pot on the range. Sure enough, Anwen had managed to put liquid soup on fire. "Did you put kerosene in here?" she asked.<p>

"I only put in some oil like the receipt said," Anwen responded, now trying to make herself seem innocent. Oil. Of course. That sets things on fire, especially if you put it in a pot on the range with the heat turned up.

"Well, you're certainly no kitchen maid," Daisy said, trying to ascertain if much damage was done to the range. Now she knew why Mrs. Patmore was always complaining to her about her being a fool girl. If she was anything like Anwen when she started out, Mrs. Patmore certainly had a right to complain.

"Luckily, there should be a lot of time to teach her," William said. Then he realized he was interrupting a cook/kitchen maid moment, and he should probably get out of there. _Daisy's not even cook yet._ All the same, he left.

Daisy sighed. "Well, we'll just have to use the back burner." She moved the pot. "Get some water, Anwen." Anwen turned submissive and obeyed.

/

Daisy sat down at the servants' table and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She had been cooking all day (except for that wonderful time with William in the stables). Now, it was after supper, and she was waiting for His Lordship and Her Ladyship to ask for her and review her cooking.

All the servants assured her that her meals were splendid, but Daisy still wasn't confident. What if she had added too much sugar? What if something had been overdone or underdone? What about that soup Anwen had set on fire?

"His Lordship wants to see you," William said as soon as he entered the hall. No one had any doubt that the "you" was Daisy. Daisy got up from the table, nervously wiped her hands on her dress, and followed William upstairs.

"They seemed pleased," William said encouragingly. "At least no one spit out a mouthful of salt." Daisy smiled, but was too nervous to laugh. The two of them reached the correct floor. Daisy gulped.

Noticing that Daisy was afraid, William reached out for her hand. "It's going to be alright. Even if you did put salt on pudding, I'm sure Lord Grantham wouldn't fire you. He didn't fire Mrs. Patmore, did he?" This made Daisy feel a little better, but him holding her hand made it almost worse. She could sense her body temperature rising when he made no move to let it go as they walked down the hall.

William quickly released Daisy's hand before leading her into the drawing room. "You wished to see Daisy, m'lord?"

"Yes, thank you William." The footman left, leaving Daisy to be reviewed.

Much to Daisy's surprise (and discomfort), not only was His Lordship there, but Her Ladyship and Lady Mary as well.

His Lordship was the first to speak. "Let's get right down to it. How do you think you did today?"

"Alright, m'lord. Unless you think differently," Daisy responded nervously. _Apart from nearly setting the house on fire._ She quickly reassured herself: _That was Anwen's fault. It always seems to be the kitchen maid's fault, doesn't it?_

Lady Mary called her back to reality. "I think you did remarkably well. I ate breakfast without knowing the scheme, and would have sworn it was Mrs. Patmore's." Daisy smiled a little at this.

"Was it all too much for you?" Her Ladyship asked, in her usual concerned way. "I know being cook is very difficult."

"It was fine, m'lady." Daisy didn't risk saying anything about the fact that kitchen maids had to do almost as much as cooks and were up for longer, too.

"Well then," His Lordship said, now smiling at Daisy. "I see no problem in naming you as Mrs. Patmore's replacement when she must resign."

Daisy smiled widely and could hardly say, "Thank you, m'lord." Then His Lordship called for William, who led an ecstatic Daisy out of the room.

"So how did you do?" William asked, even though he had been right outside and listening to the whole thing.

Daisy squealed and impulsively hugged him. "They said I did good!"

William smiled back, and hugged her close to him. "I knew you'd do well!" It took them a moment to realize they were in each other's arms right outside the room where their employer sat. They seemed to recognize this at the same time, and they parted.

"I got to tell the others!" Daisy said, running ahead of William toward the servant staircase. William looked after her, straightened his waistcoat, and followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: My romance expirence is confined to reading and movies, so I'm not the best writer for it. Luckily, Daisy is more naive than I am. Thanks for reading/reviewing!

* * *

><p>Daisy picked up her last pot and started to dry it. It was Saturday night, and her work as kitchen maid had resumed. This included washing the seemingly endless pile of pots in the sink.<p>

"Are you ready?" William asked suddenly. Daisy nearly dropped the pot as she turned around. She was going to the stables with William tonight. She had thought of it nearly all day. Mrs. Patmore accredited her distraction to the fact that she got above herself yesterday.

"Almost," Daisy responded, smiling, still drying away. She was nervous about tonight. She had been taught from her childhood that going anywhere after dark was a bad idea. And to never see men after dark, either, because they would hurt her. But surely William wouldn't hurt her, would he?

"Now I am." She put the dried pot in the cabinet and met William in the hall. She grabbed her jacket and followed him out the back.

She had a ridiculous smile on her face. She had to own she was extremely excited, too. She didn't quite know why, but supposed it to be because William made everything exciting. He was the best person to be around.

William was having nearly the exact same thoughts. His eyes kept darting to her hands, and he thought about holding one of them. _Don't you dare do that. Be a gentleman. And don't drop the lantern._

They reached the stables, and Daisy had sort of forgotten about the smell. She quickly put it out of her mind by looking at William again. He flicked on some dim lights. "That way the candles won't catch on the hay." He blew out the lantern he was holding.

"Like Anwen," Daisy mused. William smiled at this. _Oh, he does have a nice smile, doesn't he?_

"So, um, now that we're here…" It occurred too late to William that he had nothing for them to do. All he really wanted to do was pull Daisy close and look at her smile. But he didn't think she would smile if he started being a rogue, so he would have to do without the pulling her close part.

"What?" Daisy asked, eagerly looking into William's fine blue eyes.

"Umm…" William glanced around. "Well, what do you want to do?"

_Hug you again,_ Daisy impulsively thought. She pushed that thought from her mind. "Well, what can we do?"

A few scandalous ideas flickered in William's mind for a second. _You_ will_ be a gentleman, William Mason._ "I usually just walk around; think about things. Stables make me feel at home."

Daisy smiled. "I like that idea." They started to wander up a stable path. Daisy spoke first. "So what do you think about when you're walking around?"

_You and Thomas._ William glanced at Daisy beside him. _But not anymore!_ "My family back home." It wasn't a lie. He missed his father, his sisters, and his dead mother.

"What are they like?" Daisy asked.

"I have three sisters, not unlike the Crawleys. Catherine and Elizabeth hate each other, but Penelope is sweet. She's only thirteen." He paused. He should probably be feeling awkward, talking about his personal life with someone other than those in it. _I suppose Daisy is part of my personal life now._ That thought made him smile. But it still seemed weird to talk about, so he changed the subject. "What's your family like?"

Daisy laughed in the way people do when they're displeased with something. "Chaotic. I'm one of eleven, you know. My eldest brother is a drunkard and my youngest brother is barely five. Then I've got a score of sisters in between; some bad and some good." She paused. "I think when I get married, I won't have so many children. You can't look after them all." She stared at the ground.

"You mean your mother didn't look after you?" William asked, concerned. Growing up in a product of a love match, love was always prevalent in his home. "I'd always look after my children."

"Of course you would," Daisy said, smiling, but still looking down. "And she did alright. She just didn't have the time for special things. I know it's selfish of me –"

"It's not selfish to want your mother's attention," William broke in. Daisy looked up at him and smiled. It felt good to hear someone say that. And someone like William… Their eyes stayed locked for a bit, and Daisy felt herself getting warm. She darted her eyes away, half-scared and half-excited by the feeling.

Her eyes caught a ladder. "Where does this lead to?"

William looked up. How had he never noticed this ladder before? "A hayloft, I imagine. Mr. Lynch must have left the ladder out by mistake."

Daisy turned her smile to playful. "Can we go up and see?"

William couldn't help but smile back. "Don't see why not. I'll keep the ladder steady for you." Daisy got onto the ladder. William held its sides. It took a great deal of his self-control to convince himself: _Don't look up her dress._

He closed his eyes until he heard, "It's a hayloft alright." He climbed the ladder rung by rung.

By the time he got to the top, Daisy had discarded her jacket. Around them was a whole floor of hay blocks, and about three-fourths away from where they were standing it grew a level, and then another. They were at the same level as the dim light bulbs, which hung to their left.

"It looks almost like a ballroom it's so big," Daisy remarked. She started to sway, pretending to dance.

At an impulse, William mockingly bowed. "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

Daisy giggled. "Of course, m'lord." William walked up to her, preparing to take her in a waltz.

Daisy sort of stood there. "I don't know how to dance, really."

"I've seen it, while footmaning," William said confidently. _Footmaning? That's not even a word, you fool!_ He took her left hand in his right. "Now, you have to put your other hand on my shoulder, and I have to put my other hand on your waist." Daisy's breathing quickened when the directions were followed. It was like that breathing she got when she was scared, but in a good way.

William resisted the urge to kiss her smile, and instead said, "Now you follow me; it goes something like this," he started moving his feet slowly. "One, two three, one two three." Daisy followed suit, staring at his feet to get the motions right. She looked adorable, trying to figure things out. _Focus on where you're going. You don't want to fall over the edge._

Once Daisy became comfortable with their steps, she looked up. In William's arms, she felt like a great lady spinning about at a ball. She pretended she had on one of those dresses like Lady Mary wears, and William was in a fine suit. He was, of course, a great lord. And a nice lord, that had asked her to dance. She fantasized so much she thought she heard violins.

After a bit, William sped up the pace. Daisy followed, finding herself completely at home in William's arms. They gazed into each other's eyes, each wondering how they got to be so lucky.

All of a sudden, the couple hit hay blocks that were piled to create a second level. They tumbled into the hay. Daisy giggled.

"You alright?" William asked.

"Course I am. It's hay, silly." She squirmed to lie down on the second level. "Which is surprisingly comfortable."

William tentatively shuffled in next to her and put his arm around her. "Yeah, it is." He didn't know why he was being so daring. It just felt…right.

That touch probably should have made Daisy feel scared, but it didn't. It felt so unlike anything she had felt before. This sort of thing was probably what her mother would warn her against, but being here with William just felt so…right.

Without warning, a morbid thought crossed Daisy's mind that she just had to voice. "Are you going to war?"

William stiffened at this, the good feeling he just got evaporating. "I reckon I'll have to."

Daisy pressed her face up against William's side. "Are you sure?" _Why did you have to think of the blasted war, Daisy? Why? Just when everything was so perfect!_

"I'll might be drafted if I don't." William couldn't bear to hurt Daisy, but it was the truth. And he had never been very good at lying. He pulled her in closer, even though their clothes didn't quite allow it. _Say something comforting! Or at least not so morbid! _"Sometimes I wish I could just run off to America and escape."

Daisy looked up. "What would you do in America?"

William shrugged. "Work with horses, probably. I've heard there are a lot of horses out in Kentucky and Tennessee." He sighed. "I'd like to have a little farm of my own someday. With kids running around and someone to come home to." To most people, that would have been a sufficient hint, but William hadn't intended to give one and Daisy most certainly didn't get one.

"That sounds nice," Daisy responded, happy thoughts once again coming to mind.

"Daisy…" William started. "Will you…" He bit his lip. Was this the right way to say what was on his mind right now?

"What?" Daisy asked, more happiness settling in.

"Will you wait for me?" William didn't dare to look at her and gauge her response to this. They were awfully young for this, but he still felt like he needed to say it. "To come back from the war, I mean. Then we might be able to go away to America, or something."

"Of course!" Daisy said, excited. She arranged herself so she could look in William's eyes. "I'd like that very much."

William smiled widely, and gave in to impulse. He kissed her.

His lips felt soft and wet on hers. Somewhat shocked, Daisy shuffled back. "Sorry," William stammered. Daisy's heart was beating rapidly and she couldn't seem to control her breathing. She felt the need to hold something. Her eyes glanced to William. _Or someone._ Before she quite realized what she was doing, she shuffled over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I-I quite liked it," Daisy managed to get out. Without seeming to have control, Daisy pressed her lips to his. William let his hand stroke up and down her spine, which gave Daisy shivers all over.

Before human instinct could lead them over the edge, a banging noise issued throughout the barn. Daisy sat up, frightened. "What was that?"

"A horse banging its stall door, sounded like." William endeavored to sound composed and sat up. Lord, he had never been kissed like _that_ before. Only his family had ever kissed him.

After she realized there was nothing to be scared of, Daisy was acutely aware that William was less than a foot away from her. She was having the strangest sensations right now in places that she didn't think were capable of feeling like that. William put his arm around her again, which somehow excited and calmed her at the same time. _And when he comes back from war, and you marry, it will always be like this. _She frowned slightly. _Wait a minute…_

"I can't marry you," she said suddenly. William looked at her, shock combined with fear. "I just got that cook job and it would seem horribly ungrateful if I just ran off with one of the footmen and –" She couldn't seem to find anything to finish that and. She just knew that as wonderful as William was, she wasn't sure if she could blow off His Lordship for him. That was as bad as sinning for him. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

William sat there, desperately trying to find a way out of this. He knew what Daisy was saying, that His Lordship was not to be denied. _Think of something, man! _"Well, cooks and housekeepers are always Mrs. anyway."

"But-but I'm still kitchen maid," Daisy said sadly.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to wait for you," William responded. Daisy smiled. _Success! _"I guess I'll be waiting for Mrs. Patmore, really, but –" Daisy's giggle made him forget what he was saying.

Daisy tried to snuggle into him. _He really was the best man ever!_ Their current sitting positions made that difficult, so they moved to lie down again. Daisy yawned (when had it gotten so late?) as she said, "So what are our plans?"

William smiled and started to say something about farms. They continued talking through the half-consciousness that comes before sleep. And without quite realizing it, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Just a short chapter so I wouldn't trap them in the hayloft.

* * *

><p>Daisy awoke at her customary early hour. <em>Time to wake everyone up.<em> She tried to stretch, but found herself prevented. She was squeezed between two solid objects and was laying on…hay.

She sat up in shock. What was she doing here? The blood rushed away from her head, making her vision black for a moment. When her normal sight returned, she remembered. She and William were at the stables last night and apparently – she looked at the hay block beside her – had fallen asleep in the hayloft.

Sure enough, William was at her side, sleeping peacefully. _He looks handsome when he sleeps. _Daisy shook her head in an attempt to contradict herself. _And you will never see him again if anyone finds you._

"William! Wake up!" She shook her companion violently, which in hindsight, wasn't the best idea. He tumbled off the hay block to a lower level of hay. At least he was awake.

"What?" He had the same confusion as Daisy upon first waking, but when he realized where they were, he stood up abruptly. _You're going to be fired…she's going to be fired…_ was all he could think.

Daisy collected her coat and scampered down the ladder, William close behind. They dashed towards the entrance of the stable. William shut the lights and retrieved the lantern.

Neither one spoke until they were a little ways away from the stables. They both were tired from staying up last night, and William especially wasn't used to this early hour. Daisy was the one to break the silence. "I'm sorry, I guess I fell asleep."

"No, it's my fault," William was quick to interject. "I should have realized it was late."

Too tired to argue with this, Daisy voiced another thought. "I hope no one's up yet."

William glanced at the sky. "What time do you reckon it is?"

"I usually get up around five." William wondered how on earth she managed. "The only other people who would be up right now are the scullery maids, but even then I usually have to wake them up." With this new threat of being seen, they picked up the pace.

When they arrived at Downton, the door was unlocked. "That's odd," William remarked. "I would have thought Mr. Carson would have locked up after us."

"You don't think we've been robbed, do you?" Daisy asked in a frightened whisper.

William shook his head. "Of course not. Maybe he just forgot that door." Both of them realized the absurdity of this suggestion; Mr. Carson would never forget a door. They had just hung up their coats when they heard a bang coming from the kitchen.

Daisy's heart started beating rapidly. _If it's a robber, you're finished…if it's Carson, you're finished. _

William had apparently been meditating on a plan of action. "You stay behind the door. I'll go see who it is," he whispered. Daisy did as she was told.

William walked slowly towards the kitchen. It had better not be a robber. He would never be able to defend himself. He only had the strength for that sort of thing when acting on impulse. Then again, if it was Mr. Carson…

Another noise came from the kitchen. This time, it sounded like fire bursting. William took a deep breath in and carefully poked his head in the kitchen.

Anwen was bent over the stove, adding fuel to the fire. Thank God it wasn't a robber. William let out his breath somewhat noisily, which made Anwen turn to face him.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

William thought she looked awfully confident. And well she should; he didn't have an answer.

Anwen smirked. "This wouldn't have to do with the fact that Daisy is missing, would it?" William was completely taken aback by this, and he didn't know what to say. Anwen kept right on smirking. "I thought it odd she hadn't laid the kitchen fire yet, so I went to go wake her up. And she isn't in her bed." William just stared, desperate to come up with something. "It's quite alright. Just return her. And if you need a ransom, my payment is not telling anyone."

William had no idea what to do by this point, so he went to fetch Daisy. After having been assured that the scullery maid wouldn't tell Mr. Carson, she went to the kitchen. Anwen looked her over.

"Well, I'll do some more fires while you get changed. You can't go walking around with hay all over your clothes." Daisy smiled her thanks, and went upstairs to change. William followed, careful to skip the squeaky steps.

...

The rest of the day Daisy spent in apprehension that they would be found out. But they weren't. She hadn't kept a secret of this magnitude before, and it was somewhat frightening and exciting. Well, there was the matter with Mr. Pamuk, but that was a bad secret. This was a good secret. Sometimes she told herself it wasn't a secret, it was private. They were different. It made her feel less like she did something wrong.

Anwen was as good as her word, thank God. To be fired after she'd just received a promotion would have been terrible for Daisy. But things carried on as normal, until the men left for war.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Thanks for reading/reviewing! This is more like an epilouge than a real chapter, but i've always been terrible at endings.

* * *

><p>The war raged on, but the author does not feel like documenting it. William, however, did get injured. Daisy was crushed when she heard the news. It appeared his left hand was blown off and was now amputated. It was certainly minor compared to the other dead and dying men, but a hindrance nonetheless.<p>

He came home after it all ended. He knew he wouldn't be hired again as a footman, so he used his savings to buy a little farm a few miles down the road. It would be difficult, raising horses and being an amputee, but he was determined.

He was also determined to marry Daisy, and there he had an excellent stroke of luck. During the second year of war, Mrs. Patmore had become increasingly absent-minded, and decided to retire. She thought now was as good a time as ever to train a new cook; only the women were home.

So William and Daisy were able to marry. They ended up have four children – David, Rose, Amaryllis, and Lily. As they grew, David and Lily could always be counted on to help their disabled father with the horses. William was grateful for it, as raising horses with only one hand proved somewhat difficult. Rose liked to…frolic around, and Amaryllis had a habit of helping her mother cook supper. If they were filmed, it would be discovered each one was as adorable as their parents.

As may be expected, they all lived happily ever after. The end :)


End file.
